Dooshite?
by widi-chan
Summary: Well this is my first fic here - Teacher like's his student, has dreams about his student but seems like they won't be true never... Or will they? Well see ... YAOI sasukexkakashi


Title: Dooshite?  
Authors talk: Well i just want to say this is first time when i put fic in here , i'd like to have really good and honest reviews. And last thing my english really isn't perfect because my first language is finnish. If someone could be nice and become my beta i would be really happy.  
Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, so please don't think so O.o -

There were three persons standing on the bridge. Two boys and a girl. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. Trio has been here nearly... nearly TWO HOURS already! Why? Well the reason isn't new , Kakashi their sensei was late as usual.  
''Good morning guys. '' Came from Kakashi's mouth. ''You're late! '' Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time. They also pointed at Kakashi with their fingers. ''Oh I got lost and...'' Gray haired man started but were silenced by shouting. ''Liar! '' Pink haired Sakura said really loud. 'Same as usual .. Nothing has chanced..' Sasuke thought in his mind but didn't say it aloud. ''...Um .. Well let's get into business todays mission... '' Sensei was about to tell what kind of mission it is but was stopped by Naruto. ''What kind of mission it is? Tell tell.. '' For first time this morning Sasuke opened his mouth. ''He would have told if you wouldn't interrupt him, baka.'' Naruto gave Sasuke really annoyed look also looked like could explode immediately. ''Naruto! Don't start a fight! '' Sakura said with angry tone in her voice. '' As I was saying today's mission is to collect vegetables at Miyahira's garden and take them to Miyahira's shop. '' Sensei explained the mission fully. 'Again really boring and annoying mission ' Sasuke thought. Well they can't choose their missions so they just have to do missions that group gets.  
-  
After a while Team 7 arrived to Miyahira's garden. Now they had to choose who collects what.  
''Ok now get into work. Naruto you collect potatoes , Sakura gabbage and Sasuke you collect carrots'  
Kakashi said and sat down on the large rock. He took his book Icha Icha Paradise showing and started to read it. ''Why I have to collect potatoes!'' Naruto yelled because he really hated it. ''Just do it!'' Sakura said and wanted to kick Naruto. She decided not to kick. Sasuke didn't complain , but he also didn't like this. Why team couldn't get some good missions sometimes... He took a large basket and went to were carrots were. Naruto and Sakura also took their baskets and went to work.  
-  
Time went on and on , vegetables didn't run out. Kakashi himself just read and watched but didn't do work at all. He actually liked this , seeing the team members sweat. Especially he loved seeing Sasuke sweat... Oh he shouldn't think this kind of things , it wouldn't be right because he is a teacher. Right?  
-  
''Why can't these run out!'' Naruto was yelling and throwing potatoes into basket one after another. Sakura had almost finished her work and had decided to take a break. 'Sasuke and Naruto aren't ready?' She said in her mind to herself. Sasuke carried once again full basket of carrots and yet they didn't run out. He was totally sweat because of work , because of sun, and also there was no wind at all. ''Water would be good for you, if you don't want to faint.'' Someone said to Sasuke , it wasn't Sakura, Naruto wouldn't say that so last option was... Kakashi? Sasuke raised his eyes and saw their sensei in front of him holding a water bottle. ''Umm.. thank you.'' That was all what boy could say and after that take a bottle. Boy drank a little and handed bottle back to Kakashi. '' I have still some work to do. '' He said and went back into working field. 'Oh why you have to be so beautiful...' Kakashi thought but then slapped himself in his mind , ' I shouldn't be thinking this'  
-  
Now Sasuke was carrying the last full basket of carrots. He had finished his share of the whole work. Sakura she had been ready for a while. ''Sasuke-kun do you need any help?'' Sakura asked but Sasuke didn't say anything for an answer. He just carried carrots there where others were and sat down. ''I'm ready!'' Naruto came running and yelling like would be best in this world. ''You're last so don't be so cocky.'' Sakura said without even looking Naruto. She was staring at Sasuke.  
Blonde boy just stood and were mumbling something about Sasuke. 'Why always Sasuke! All she notices is Sasuke! Why, why , why?  
-  
'So they are ready now.' Kakashi thought and put his Icha Icha Paradise away from his hands.  
Hands in his pocket he walked there where trio is sitting. ''Ok. It seems like you're ready , now we have to these to Miyahira's shop.'' Kakashi said and as answer he got Naruto's whining. Boy whined that they could rest for a while. ''Not now these must be taken to shop as soon as possible'  
-  
Now work was done vegetables were taken to a shop. ''This was only mission today so dismissed.'' Kakashi told and turned around to leave. Sasuke stepped few step but then stopped.  
He closed his eyes and started to fall ahead. It didn't take long when jounin heard Sakura scream.  
'' Sasuke-kun! Kakashi-sensei! He collapsed! '' Naruto was worried also even knowing he actually didn't like Uchiha. Jounins steps were stopped like would have crushed into tile wall.  
Teacher was kneeling next to Sasuke in few seconds. Sakura's eyes were filled with fear because she was so worried. ''He just needs some rest don't so worried. '' Man said and took Sasuke in his hands. ''He will be fine. '' Sakura felt like her worrying was all washed away with those words.  
He wasn't scared anymore and Naruto wasn't scared. They quietly left but still Sakura couple times turned her look to Sasuke. 'What should I do with you , Sasuke?' Kakashi tried to figure what he should do now. After some thinking everything was decided , he will Sasuke to his own house. -  
Door opened slowly and person stepped inside. Teacher who was carrying his student who had fainted. Kakashi and Sasuke. Kakashi carried raven haired boy to living room and layed boy down on the sofa. For some reason older man felt like would flush. ' Why? He's just a student and he collapsed.' But still he thought student was beautifull. Kakashi turned his head and stared to window. This wasn't so good idea , sensei had really bad problems with this now , everytime he saw Sasuke's face it made him want to kiss boy. He couldn't , but wanted... Kakashi kneeled down and stared Sasuke's face that was few inches away from his own face. Next thing that happened made teachers face fully red like it could be tomato.  
TBC.  
-  
Please review and tell me what do think about this. And please remember that english isn't my first language. If someone could be really really nice and would like to be my beta reader i'd be so happy. 


End file.
